


Hot Single in the Area: Link From Breath of The Wild Meets Alucard

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Konami, M/M, Nintendo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Who knew that the Sheikah Slate had the function to find hot singles in the area?
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Alucard (Castlevania)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Link couldn’t believe his luck. He was playing with his brand-new toy, the paraglider. Having used it to escape from the Great Plateau, he was now climbing trees and jumping off them just to see how far he could go. The paraglider alone would have been enough to entertain him for hours, but of course he couldn’t forget about the Sheikah Slate. With the two of them combined, he’d probably never get bored. However, just as he was marking off a particularly fun mountain to jump off of…

**HOT SINGLE IN THE AREA**

Link frowned, as that message flashed at the top of the screen. He hesitated before tapping on it with his finger. Instantly, the map appeared, along with a small pink heart marking a location that wasn’t too far from where he was. Was it a trap? Perhaps it was. But Link couldn’t resist the curiosity bubbling inside of him. He had spent the last hundred years asleep, and the only person he had spoken to since then turned out to be a ghost. He wasn’t even sure if there was anyone else alive beside him. With a shrug, Link set off to the marked location.

To Link’s delight, he realised after several minutes of walking that the marked location was actually at a point far lower than where he was. To put it simply, he had an excuse to use his paraglider again. Without a moment’s hesitation, Link equipped his paraglider and eagerly jumped off the cliff.

It didn’t take him long to spot his target. Below him, a man with long flowing white-blond hair was observing the area, looking somewhat confused. The Sheikah Slate hadn’t lied: this man was HOT. The man’s long black cape danced in the breeze as the man spotted him in the sky. Then, without warning, the man drew his sword.

“Wait wait wait!” spluttered Link, landing not so gracefully at the man’s feet. He jumped up and quickly and dusted himself off. “I’m not here to attack you. I’m here because I was informed of a hot single in the area-“

“Hot single?” repeated the man in disbelief. He then looked Link up and down. “Ah, well, I believe you were misinformed. How could I stay single with a body like this?”

“Ah, I get it,” retorted Link. “I guess I was mistaken. _I_ was the hot single all along!”

Link had been quite annoyed by the man’s rude reaction, but, to his surprise, that comment made the man chuckle.

“Sorry, I guess I’m not used to strange men falling out of the sky,” he smiled, before extending his hand. My name is Alucard. Alucard Tepes. And you are…?”

“Link.”

“Link what?”

“No, my name is Link.”

“Yes, but what’s your last name?”

“What’s a last name?”

The two started at each other, each equally as confused.

“So… can I call you Alucard?” asked Link eventually.

“Sure… Link,” responded Alucard somewhat awkwardly. “So… since you’re so eager to find hot singles in your area, does that mean you’re going to take me on a date?”

That instantly cheered Link up.

“Sure! I’d love to. Let’s go get dinner together!”

*

It turned out that Alucard and Link had very different ideas of what “dinner together” meant. While Alucard had grown up with his mother’s cooking, to him, Link seemed like some sort of savage as he passed him an entire roasted fish on a stick. Alucard reluctantly took it from him.

“What’s wrong, don’t like fish?” asked Link, eagerly taking a huge bite out of his own fish. Alucard stared into the campfire before responding.

“It’s not that… it’s just that I imagined you’d take me to a restaurant or something…”

“Are you stupid?” snorted Link. “Take a look around you! Can you not see all the destruction? There’s literally nothing left. At least, not from what I’ve seen.”

“Sorry,” said Alucard eventually. He gently took Link’s free hand in his own to show how sincerely he meant it. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but… what happened here?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” responded Link sadly, the dancing flames of the fire reflected in his bright blue eyes. “I’ve been asleep for the past hundred years and-"

He cut off after Alucard let out a snort of laughter. Instantly Link’s face darkened.

“Hey, I’m not making fun of you!” assured Alucard quickly, the smile still on his face. “It’s just that I took a nap for an entire year recently, and I was feeling kind of bad for being so unproductive. But a hundred years… that’s incredible! Does that mean that you’re immortal too?”

“How could I be immortal?” asked Link, sounding confused. It then hit him what Alucard had actually said. “Wait… did you just say _too?_ Does that mean…?”

“Yes, I’m half-vampire,” admitted Alucard, looking away. He expected to Link to let out a cry of disgust or run away. Perhaps he’d even lash out and attack him. But, when a few seconds past and nothing of the sort happened, Alucard turned to find Link staring at him looking more confused than ever.

“What’s a vampire?” asked Link.

Alucard waited before responding, but it seemed that Link genuinely didn’t need to know.

Well, vampires are creatures of the night. They are immortal, but they pay the price by not being able to set foot into sunlight. They live by sucking the blood of humans.”

“So, if you’re a half vampire, then what do you suck?”

Link hadn’t meant for it to come out so suggestively. He began blushing furiously and tried to change the topic.

“So, since I’ve been asleep for the last hundred years, I have no idea what has been happening in the world. Do you have any idea what happened, or what’s been going on?”

Alucard wanted to poke fun at him, but he felt that Link deserved a break. After all, if what he was saying was true, then everyone he ever knew and loved was probably dead. That couldn’t be an easy burden to carry.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not from this area. In fact, I don’t even know where I am. I just kept running and running-"

“What were you running from?”

Alucard was so caught off guard by Link’s question that he found himself starting to explain before he even realised what he was doing. He told him everything, about how his mother was accused of being a witch and burned at the stake, how his father had been so determined to punish every human for his mother’s death, how he’d almost lost his life by standing up to his father, and how he’d eventually faced his father in the end.

“Did you kill him?” asked Link eventually, after Alucard trailed off. Alucard nodded. It was that point he realised that he was crying. When did that happen? He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

“It must be worse for you though,” pointed out Alucard. “At least I know what happened to me. You’ve been alone for so long. You can’t even remember why you were sleeping for so long…”

“Yeah, besides _her_ voice calling out to me, I barely even know what I’m supposed to be doing, not to mind why I’m here,” admitted Link, pulling a loose thread of his tattered sleeve. “And I don’t have anywhere to call home… at least as far as I remember. And besides this magical Sheikah Slate, I had nothing when I woke up. Not that it matters that much. I’m sure that if I had any money, inflation would ensure that it’d be worthless by now…”

“Is that the only outfit you have?” asked Alucard, eyeing up Link’s battered clothes. Link took great offense.

“Hey, I wasn’t wearing anything when I woke up, so I just had to make do with what I could find. I guess you’re just upset that you don’t get to see this hot single’s body! You can complain about what I wear when _you_ buy me clothes, mister!”

“That’s not what – wait, actually that’s a great idea!” grinned Alucard. “I’ll buy you some clothes. That way, you won’t be able to complain. You’ll have to be grateful for whatever I give you…”

Link seemed to miss the point. With a big grin, he nodded enthusiastically and the two set off in search of civilisation.

*

Alucard had expected Link to protest, but to his great disappointment, Link wore the bright pink bunny suit he’d paid to have made with pride, not embarrassed in the slightest. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been alone for so long, but even the mean spirited-laughs and snide remarks from some of the people in Hateno village made him smile. Feeling as though he owed Link for the albeit unusual dinner, Alucard paid for them to have a proper meal at the local inn. The following day, Alucard awoke to find that Link was already awake, sitting outside on the ground and staring at the sky.

“Hey, are you ok?” asked Alucard quietly, so as not to disturb the other guests.

“Why is it that heroes are often left to fight battles on their own?” asked Link sadly, not taking his eyes off the sky. “Sure, they meet people along the way, but why can’t they ask people for help? Surely two or three people are more powerful than one? And yet so many feel that they have to go on alone… Why is that? I mean, you were able to ask others for help…”

Without a word, Alucard approached Link and knelt down to his level, the bunny ears tickling his chin as he did so.

“You don’t have to fight this battle alone if you don’t want to,” whispered Alucard. “I was lucky: there’s no way I could have taken down my father alone. Now it’s my turn. If you want help, I’m willing to offer.”

Link nodded. He really appreciated that Alucard could figure out what he had wanted to ask him so badly.

*

Despite the serious start to the day, the rest of it was filled with fun and games. Link was aware that he had a job to do, but since he didn’t know where to start, exploring Hyrule seemed to be the best option. Eventually, they found themselves at the edge of a plateau, a vast unexplored area before them. Link practically screeched in excitement when Alucard revealed that he could fly down with him by turning into a bat. After all, it was probably for the best, since the paraglider probably couldn’t support both of them.

Alucard was equally as excited by the Sheikah Slate. Despite the buildings of Hyrule being much simpler than what he was used to, the Sheikah Slate was truly mysterious. Alucard couldn’t comprehend how this object was able to store images instantaneously. Was it painting at lightning speed? No, that didn’t seem likely, since the image on the slate was much more accurate than a painting could ever be. So how was it doing it?”

“Hey, give me the Sheikah Slate!” whined Link, after Alucard took a fiftieth picture to stare at. Link snatched the slate from him. “I don’t believe it, these are just pictures of grass, trees, the sky… Why don’t we take something more interesting?”

And so, the Shiekah Slate ended up almost completely full of pictures of the pair: pictures of them at the top of a cliff, pictures of them under the glowing red blood moon, pictures of them at the beach, fishing, in fields of flowers…

But Link’s favourite picture was one of them “flying”. Link had come up with the idea in the morning, and they spent the entire day looking for someone to help them take it. Eventually they found a merchant who agreed to help them.

“No, Alucard, you need to kick your legs up more when you jump,” sighed Link, after deleting all the pictures that the poor merchant had taken for the third time. Link was so caught up in taking the picture that he hadn’t noticed that the whole time, Alucard had been levitating, not jumping. Eventually, Link found a picture that pleased him: the two were up in the air. Alucard looked somewhat annoyed with a serious expression, his sword levitating beside him. And then, to his left, Link was jumping higher than Alucard, his pink bunny suit shining bright in the sunlight and his expression wild and excited. Despite Alucard not really being able to tell the difference between this picture and the previous ones, he couldn’t help but smile to see how happy his new friend Link was with it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, I wonder what this is?” said Link, poking the huge stone statue with a stick he’d found nearby. The two had been wandering around endless fields all day, and while Alucard had been examining the local plants with extreme interest, Link had wandered off slightly. It was only when Link had spoken did Alucard notice what was happening.

“Link, don’t-"

But he was too late. Link had been so caught up in his own world that he hadn’t noticed that the “statue” had sprung to life, its single bright eye focusing on Link. Before he even realised what was happening, he was shoved to the ground by Alucard, narrowly avoiding the powerful beam of light that shot from the “statue’s” eye. The beam instead hit a tree, causing it to split down the middle and burst into flame.

“Holy-"

Once again, Alucard acted faster than Link could. Before he could even finish his sentence, he was swept up into Alucard’s arms, once again barely avoiding another beam. Alucard moved at an inhuman speed, breezing through the grass and trees. Accepting that he was in safe hands, Link wrapped his arms tightly around Alucard’s shoulder. Once they were a safe distance away, Alucard came to a stop. However, Link did not loosen his grip. Instead, he pressed his cheek up against Alucard’s.

Oh wow, at least buy me dinner first,” giggled Link. Alucard tried dropping him on the sand-covered ground in response, but Link’s tight grip caused both of them to topple over.

“Ouch,” winced Link from the ground as Alucard stood up and dusted the sand off himself. He got to his feet, his expression a bit more serious. “Thank you, though. I don’t think my body could have stood up to a light beam that powerful. What was that?”

“I honestly have no idea,” responded Alucard. “But it’s probably something we should try to avoid. Although that might not be too difficult. Take a look around you.”

The scenery around them had changed so fast that Link hadn’t even noticed. But the endless fields and trees from before had vanished. Instead, they were surrounded by a sand-covered wasteland. As it was still early in the morning, the sun wasn’t too intense. But Alucard didn’t want to take any chances.

“Link, I think you should take your bunny suit off,” instructed Alucard.

“For the last time, I’m not embarrassed by it!”

“That’s not what I mean. You’ll overheat in no time.”

But Link wouldn’t budge. So, the two continued through the dessert, Link dressed as a bunny and Alucard with his jacket tied around his waist. At first, Link seemed excited by the new scenery. Anytime they stopped to take a break, Link would pick up handfuls of golden sand and watch them trickle out between his fingers. He was eager to see what kind of buildings they’d encounter. However, his enthusiasm began to waver as countless hours of trudging through the scorching sand passed, without a single sign of civilisation in sight.

“Link, I think you should take the bunny suit off,” repeated Alucard for what felt like the thousandth time. However, this time, instead of Link’s usual retort, he was greeted with silence. Alucard spun around just in time to watch Link collapse into the sand. Swearing and sweating under the unforgiving sun, he rushed back to him.

Link wasn’t in good shape. His face was flushed and breathing ragged.

“I can’t believe you’re the first one to fall,” mused Alucard. “I’m the one who’s a dhamphir here.”

But Link either couldn’t hear him or couldn’t respond. Alucard knew that he needed to find shelter fast. He closed his eyes tight and focused, listening. It took a couple of seconds, but he eventually heard something. Something nearby that wasn’t the sound of shifting sand.

What choice did he have? Heading back would take far longer than proceeding. And they just didn’t have that kind of time to spare. Besides, Alucard himself felt the heat of the sun draining his energy. He took a deep breath and hoisted Link onto his shoulders, before moving forwards at a quick pace, trying to cover as much ground as possible without draining himself. But just as he felt it was becoming too much to bear, he spotted something in the distance: a town surrounded by a huge stone wall. Drawing on the last of his strength, he hurried towards the guarded gate.

“Halt!”

Alucard stopped in his tracks as two spears blocked his path. He was surprised to find himself being stopped by two red-headed female guards. Alucard was used to being taller than most people, but the two guards here towered above him.

“Apologies, madam, but we must follow the ancient rules of Gerudo Town,” apologised the guard on the left. “We do not mean to offend, but we must confirm that your companion in the rabbit suit is female.”

Alucard was about to point out that they were mistaken, but he was too exhausted to argue. Only after he nodded his head and entered the town did he really process what had been said. Did that mean men were not allowed? They were going to have to be careful...

With Link still on his back, he headed to the market in search of supplies. He paid for some fruit and water, and some clothes that were more suited to the dessert climate. After the vendors who sold him the things left them down in the private room he’d booked, Alucard began stripping off Link’s bunny suit. As expected, his body was covered in sweat.

Still feeling the heat himself, Alucard also stripped down. He began wiping Link’s body down before covering him in cool cloths. Eventually Link opened his eyes, looking somewhat dazed. Alucard helped him drink some water and eat some of the refreshing watermelon. It was only after he started eating some watermelon himself did Link speak.

“Wow, I haven’t had someone take my clothes off this enthusiastically in over a century,” smirked Link. “If you’re so eager to take them all off, you may as well follow through with it.”

Alucard calmly finished his slice of watermelon before strolling across the room and plopping down beside him.

“I guess you got around a lot then.”

“Actually… I don’t remember,” admitted Link eventually, sounding a little down. “For all I know, this could be my first time…”

“Your first time?” repeated Alucard. “Is that supposed to be an invitation?”

“Take it how you want to take it.”

Although Link had been quite suggestive, he seemed genuinely surprised when Alucard took him up on the offer. His eyes widened in shock as Alucard’s lips fastened on his own, his hand snaking down his torso towards his already semi-hard cock. Alucard pulled away and smirked, before adjusting his body and taking Link’s member in his mouth. Link gasped as his tongue skilfully danced across the tip as he sucked him off. But just as the pleasure was becoming too much, Alucard suddenly stopped.

“Are you getting any memories from this?” he grinned.

“P-please, don’t stop,” pleaded Link, Alucard chuckled before continuing, relentlessly pleasuring Link until he could take it no more. With a moan, Link coated the inside of Alucard’s mouth. Alucard stood up before spitting onto the dusty floor. After taking a minute to compose himself, Link’s face split into a huge grin.

“Hang on. I was watching you earlier. You spit out my cum, yet you swallow watermelon seeds. What other secrets are you hiding?”

“I’ll reveal them to you over time,” smiled Alucard mysteriously, wrapping his arms around Link. “And if it bothers you that much, I’ll swallow next time.”

“So that means there’ll be a next time?” asked Link hopefully, his eyes dancing with excitement. But Alucard didn’t respond: exhausted from the heat, he’d already fallen asleep. With a smile, Link held him close and shut his eyes.

*

“I’m glad you decided to play dress up with me,” giggled Link. “You really do have an eye for fashion, Alucard. Hey, stay still so I can take a picture!”

“I’m purely wearing this out of necessity,” sighed Alucard, his voice slightly muffled by the cloth covering his mouth. But he willingly posed with Link, just outside of Gerudo Town. The guards had definitely stared at his well-toned body as he passed, as it was much clearer with the much more revealing local clothing. However, much to his delight, none of them passed a comment.

“Hey, this picture turned out great!” beamed Link. He eagerly zoomed in on Alucard’s crotch before letting out a sigh.

“Pity… I was so caught up in my own pleasure that I didn’t really take a look. And these pants are far too baggy to tell. I want to know what you look like down there… and how you’d feel inside of me…”

“Don’t worry, that will come with time,” teased Alucard, running ahead to explore a statue he’d just spotted in the distance. By the time Link caught up with him, he’d already prised the sword from the statue’s hands and had given it a few swings.

“You can’t just say that kind of thing and run off!” protested Link, panting and wiping sweat from his brow. “When will our next time be?”

“Whenever you complete part of your quest, I’ll give you a reward. Hey, don’t look at me like that! You yourself said you had a job to do: to find the source of that voice and to retrieve your memories. Besides, with the two of us working together, things should fly by in no time!”

“Right, we better get started then!” huffed Link. But then he smiled. “Hey, I think that secret hideout we heard about in Gerudo Town would be a good place to start! Let’s go look for it!”

Link cheekily smacked Alucard on the ass before rushing ahead. Alucard snorted, before overtaking him. Infiltrating a secret hideout would be much more interesting with the two of them. And who knew what else the land of Hyrule had in store for them?

And so, Link eagerly continued on his quest to find both his memories and the source of the voice, to save Hyrule and, most important of all, to get laid.


End file.
